This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Objective: To investigate the genetic basis of brain development and mechanisms underlying anxiety and depression. We are defining candidate genes that are likely to influence the brain's response to a behavioral challenge in order to understand the heritability of the neurocircuitry of emotion. These studies will further our understanding of the genetic bases of vulnerability to anxiety and depression. This work used WNPRC Animal Services, Operational Services, and Library &Information Services. PUBLICATION: Oler JA, Fox AS, Shelton SE, Rogers J, Dyer TD, Davidson RJ, Shelledy W, Oakes TR, Blangero J Kalin NH. (2010) Amygdalar and hippocampal substrates of anxious temperament differ in their heritability. Nature 466(7308):864-8. PMID 20703306. PMCID PMC2998538.